User talk:Leophor
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the DrZhark, can you help me? page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:07, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Trees Are you the one who made the model of the trees? I found the picture in the wiki list of pictures. LividX (talk) 19:47, November 4, 2013 (UTC)LividX Bom, acho melhor se conversarmos por aqui kkk' Eu ja tenho algumas imagens .png que ponho aqui na wiki. Só que eu tava pensando se nao seria melhor se nós fizessemos uma wiki ao invés dum Forum.... Assim como as páginas em polonês. ~Luiz I'm now working on Mobs' images so I don't have a lot of them. I will be adding them on this Wiki. But also I can teach you how to make the images: You will need: *Minecraft with Mo' Creatures (of course) *Optifine mod (to get zoom, not necessarily) *New texture pack (I'm using, edited by me, PaperCutOut texture pack; you should use it too because it's already edited) *GIMP 2 (to delete white backgrounds) Now if you have them you can do your own photos. *Create a new, creative Minecraft world (Superflat is recommended). *Change your texture pack to your new texture pack (I edited this texture pack so the Stone block hasn't got a texture - it's white - and now it's easy to delete the background). *Now make an 8x8x8 (or bigger) cube from Stone (You need to make a glass roof to prevent the escape of some animals such as Wyverns or Insects). *Spawn any animal there and you can take its picture (Press F1 to hide the menu and F2 to take pictures). *When you have got the pictures, you must open GIMP 2 and edit them there. *Select the Magic Wand tool and select the white background. *Click "Delete" to delete the background. Now go to "Transparency" ---> "Color to Alpha" ---> "OK". *Save your image. This is the end. It's easier than it seems. :) Dw1111 (talk) 14:33, February 2, 2014 (UTC) I've already made the Orange crab and Normal Scorpion (with babies) .png. I will add other scorpions when I finish their images. I'll be also adding images for all creatures on this Wiki when I have more time. :) 200px ~ Dw1111 (talk) 12:52, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Ok.Ok. A gente vai arrumando a wiki com o tempo. Eu tenho algumas imagens .png de alguns mobs que eu não postei! Depois eu coloco na nossa wiki. Eu ja tenho imagens de todos os blocos, mas o problema são as receitas. Nessa wiki elas são feitas com tamplates, que é uma coisa que eu naum sei fazer, mas posso tentar. Eu já traduzi algumas páginas dessa wiki, entaum fica fácil passar para a outra. ~Luiz Oi Leo!So queria avisar que estou sem tempo nenhum, minhas aulas voltaram, cursos começaram e tudo mais. Quando eu tiver tempo vou melhorando a outra wiki. ~Luiz suggestions Can you add penguins and orange wyverns called magma wyvens to mo' creatures? P.S. Your mod is Awesome 23:35, July 8, 2014 (UTC)